


耳钉/Earring

by YIiii_21



Series: 耳钉系列 [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIiii_21/pseuds/YIiii_21
Summary: •PENTAGON/YUTO×JINHO•现实背景/OOC•祝各位食用愉快【🍻
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jo Jinho | Jino
Series: 耳钉系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736164
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	耳钉/Earring

成员们最近发现，安达打了耳洞。

作为男爱豆，打耳洞并不是什么好值得稀奇的事儿。之前成员们还笑他，怎么还不去打个耳洞？省的每次做造型都只能戴耳夹，看他做一些激烈的舞蹈动作时都要暗暗替他的耳夹担心会不会被甩下来。

但他打了两个耳洞却只戴了一个耳钉。戴在右耳朵上，左边那只耳朵为了防止耳孔闭合戴了一个银制的耳棒，什么花样也没有，倒是显得左耳孤零零的了。右耳上那只耳钉也是简单款式，只是顶部镶嵌的那颗钻让这只没有过多装饰的耳钉看起来价格不菲。每次在有光的地方，安达右耳上的那只耳钉总是亮晶晶的。

成员们问，YUTO，耳钉怎么只戴一个啊？

这时候YUTO就会挠挠头发，又摸摸右耳朵上闪着细碎光芒的耳钉，说，不小心弄丢了一只。

啊……你怎么能这么不小心！这看起来就很贵好吧！上面的钻是不是真的？

他点点头，又在哥哥们的注视下心虚为自己解释了一番，不过也没有很贵！其实也就那么十几……

十几？十几万韩币？一对价值十几万韩币的耳钉还不算贵嘛？这要是我绝对不会舍得弄丢一只五六万韩元的耳钉的！快说，你丢在哪儿了，地址告诉我。

他还没把话说完，就被莫名激动的哥哥们打断，甚至还有人兴冲冲的拿出手机打开地图搜索附近的几个大型垃圾场（……）。

你们在聊什么？为什么我在门口就能听到你们的声音，你们是要把天花板拆了嘛？

不知道从哪儿回来的赵珍虎打断了弟弟们的谈话，他脱下沾满寒气的外套，去厨房接了杯温水。边喝边走回来坐在安达身边的空位上。安达顺势搂住他，在他颈边蹭了蹭，低声说了句“哥你脖子好凉”。赵珍虎拍了他一下，用只有两个人听得到的音量在他头蹭过来时警告他“收敛一点”。

大家对安达这行为已经见怪不怪了，虽然是个挺酷的日本大男孩儿，还在团队里担任rapper，但却出乎意料的黏人，也许是因为赵珍虎年纪最大个子却又最小，又或者是因为日本人都喜欢可爱的事物吗？一直也黏赵珍虎黏得紧。在舞台上工作是最重要的，大家都有着各自的走位，也没办法一直跟在赵珍虎身后，好像是为了补偿自己一般，在后台合照没有要求的前提下也是尽量能和赵珍虎站就站过去他身后揽着他，而在练习室或者宿舍这种基本都是自己人的地方恨不得变小装在哥哥裤兜里，大家只是纳闷着为什么安达不过半天没见哥哥就变得这么爱撒娇了。

赵珍虎又悄悄掐他一下，喝了口水问，刚刚你们在说的是什么丢了？

珍虎哥，你知道为什么YUTO只戴一只耳钉吗？

唔？为什么？

因为这孩子把另外一只弄丢了。

啊……他又喝了一口水，笑眯眯的拍拍他肩膀，对着他开玩笑的说了两个字。  
败家。

——————

「哥，刚刚成员们问我，我也没想太多就随便说了个理由，你不要介意。」

「没事，况且你说的也没错，的确是被你丢了，不是吗？」

「哥……我错了……ㅠㅠ」

「乖，别道歉，我没生气。」

安达捏着手机，看着上面足足过了有十分钟才传来的最后一条信息叹了口气，果然还是有点生气了吧……

正在苦恼着该如何才能弥补自己一时口快而犯下的错，他甚至都点开NAVER准备搜索“对象生气了该怎么哄好”了，手机又弹出一条消息提示。

「不过以后不要再这么明目张胆的搂过来了。 」

「噢……」

其实他们都知道，队里成员们关系都很好，像洪硕信源两人天天闹来闹去。但是毕竟像现在这种假戏真做又或者真戏假做的心思谁也说不太准，以及公司也让他们各自cp营业的情况下，成员们根本就不会想得太多太远太深。心里有鬼的，不过是他们两位当事人罢了。

——————  
叩叩——

作曲室的门被轻轻敲响，安达脱下耳机，还没来得及站起身，门把手就被来人拧开了。

kino站在门口，问他，我刚刚问会泽哥，他说你在作曲室。你现在在写曲子吗？我有没有打扰到你？

他笑了笑，说道，没事，你进来吧，才写了一点点，还得让你帮我听听改一改呢。

他拉过另一张凳子让kino来坐，戴好耳机又摘下，问，找我有什么事吗？

kino支吾了半天也没说，安达拍拍他，说，没关系你慢慢想，想到再问我。

安达敲打着键盘，其实心里的好奇快要憋不住了。被身边的kino一直盯着，还对错了好几个音轨，耳机里的音乐倒是刺耳的让他把离家出走到天边的思绪拉了回来。

真的是弄丢了吗？

半晌，kino没头没脑的来了这么一句。  
什么？

安达还以为他没在和自己讲话，是在和别人聊电话或者语音什么的，可一转头又看见他环抱着胸极其认真的盯着自己。

……耳钉，另一只的。

安达手一抖，刚刚好不容易对好的音轨又被他拖错了位置。

他没想好要怎么回答才能把这个谎彻底圆过去，倒是kino又问了他一句。

你怎么可能是这么粗心的人，所以YUTO，你……是不是有女朋友了？

这下安达想借着耳机的掩护装没听见也不行了，毕竟他的耳机刚刚被他亲手摘了下来，现在正好端端的戴在他的脖子上呢。

……什么意思？

啊你别紧张别紧张，我就是问问确认一下。所以……你能告诉我吗？我的猜想是不是对的？如果谈了的话……

安达冷汗都要下来了，下午根本没做准备扯出来的谎看似滴水不漏，也许能把其他人哄过去，但炯求不一样，或许是因为队里之前发生过类似的事情让每个成员多多少少都有些心结，但kino简直敏感到心细，一点点表情细微的差别都会被他捕捉到。

如果谈了的话，一定一定一定一定不要被发现。好吗？自己藏得严实一点，对自己负责对粉丝们负责也对女朋友负责，如果都是爱豆你们两位都要小心，如果是素人那你一定要保护好她。我也……帮不了你什么忙，最多就提醒你一下。

啊……kino叹了口气，怎么最近反倒是年龄小的先着急了，珍虎哥和会泽哥还没什么迹象呢……

听到他提赵珍虎，安达莫名心虚了一下，但无奈什么都不能表示，更不可能傻了吧唧的去反驳，只好扯出个尴尬的笑容对着他。

所以……

kino见他不说话只是干巴巴的笑，又凑上来盯着他问。

YUTO你告诉我，到底有没有谈恋爱？

他深呼吸了好几次，把心里那点忐忑、尴尬和害怕压下去之后摇摇头，扯谎扯得一也不内疚。kino离他超级近，他甚至都还能看见kino今天跑完节目回来还没来得及卸眼妆。应该是下完节目回公司直接就跑来作曲室了吧？要是表情出现一点点纰漏就完了。

那么……有没有女朋友？

他又换了个问法，安达这下否认的心安理得。表示自己真的真的没有女朋友。

不过男朋友倒是有一个。

即使敏感如kino，也没能及时反应过来安达在悄悄钻他话里的空子，倒是被他就这么含糊着瞒了过去。

——————

kino还是没能问出什么，倒是被安达提醒了好几次“你该去卸妆了”，最后只能悻悻的走出作曲室，出门前还像舍不得走一般握着门把手三四次也不拧开，喊，别忘了一定要记住我说的啊！

真是……安达笑着摇摇头，拿过一旁充电的手机点开WeChat给置顶的联系人发了条信息。自从发现好久之前下载的WeChat比kakaotalk更方便他和赵珍虎聊天而且也不容易被发现之后，他们俩除了工作上的事还是公式化的用kakaotalk进行交流，其余的私事就都是用WeChat了。

「哥，刚刚kino过来找我了。」

这次那边倒是回复的很快。

「炯求找你干什么？」

赵珍虎刚想再回复他一句“其实你不用什么事儿都和我说的，就算是两个人在谈恋爱也要有各自的私人空间，这样才不会太累”，就又收到了一条信息。

「他问我，我是不是在谈恋爱！ㅠㅠ」

赵珍虎删掉那行快被他打完的字，重新打了串长长的省略号和一堆问号发过去。

「……那你怎么说的？」

「我肯定是说没有啊，难道我还要承认吗？虽然kino和我是很亲，但这一记直球抛出去他肯定接受不了，我也还没准备好呢……」

赵珍虎回他一句“乖”，拉开床头的柜子，拿出了一条闪闪发光的东西。

其实……承认也不是不可以，但也没必要用最直白的方式。

就当给小孩吃一颗定心丸好了。

——————

姜炯求最近发现，珍虎哥的左手腕上多了一条银制的手链，手链下端垂着一颗精致的小钻，在阳光下就像安达的那只耳钉一样，也闪着细碎的、灿烂的光芒。

噢对了，他还发现，YUTO最近总喜欢在私下场合里拉着珍虎哥的左手，还一直把他的手举起来看着那条手链不住地傻笑。这时候珍虎哥就会拍他一下，把自己的左手藏到背后不让YUTO碰那条手链，然后便是好一阵打打闹闹。

他后来还单独问过哥哥这手链的来头，赵珍虎只是笑着，只是说“是一个很特别的礼物”，他想着前几年哥哥从成员们和粉丝那里收到的生日礼物，也想不起来到底有没有这条手链的踪迹了。

————————END————————


End file.
